dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Duos-Bandaid
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Duos-Bandaid, we notice you have made your first Set| |_}} contribution! There's a lot to do around here at , so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle (UTC) What links here Hey. You can use the when renaming a page, write the name you're changing there and it will show all pages in which it is used, so you can change them. Gravestorm (Talk) 17:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, thanks :) I'm going through the list, slowly but surely ^^ Duos-Bandaid (talk) 18:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Requested File Renaming Done. Revil-Nunor 19:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Link To Various Achievements At the bottom of an achievement page (like It Belongs in a Museum!) it helps if you include a link to the various other achievement pages you mention like Gonebyways. Also keep in mind that making a pretty table for the other achievements is only necessary if you want to add it, it isn't required to have anything more than a bullet point list. Also, I prefer Level-Based as opposed to Level Based, but again, that isn't a requirement. Revil-Nunor 20:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) : You just pick the achievement one, which usually have achievement in it, then mask it with |Gonebyways so that the (achievement) part doesn't show up. : Also, since you seem to be getting into Achievements, remember that Achievement Point has a page, so you can link to that in the rewards, or the bold part if the achievement has to do with getting x points. Revil-Nunor 05:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I am just giving feedback on things that I think may work better or look better based on how some other stuff has been done to get a sort of Wiki-wide uniformity. Every editor is free to edit how they please of course, and I am simply making a suggestion as a regular editor myself. You aren't under any obligation to change anything if you don't agree with it. :: I don't know if the little achievements will get their own page or not, it really depends if someone makes them or not. And yes, the achievement point was added with a revamp of the achievements section, which happened after you left. Revil-Nunor 18:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I am tempted to give you your own custom badge. Something involving 'sassy'. Revil-Nunor 04:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Agriculture or Alchemy You don't have to put the cleanup stub on a page like this where it links to empty pages as the page is fully filled out already. Once those pages are added the original one won't have any red links and will update itself and the stub will be irrelevant. Revil-Nunor 15:44, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Slow Reply But Thx Hey Duos-Bandaid thanks for trying to help my messaging with the template stuff, the problem is i just dont understand that template stuff well so do all my editing in the source code. Sorry if it's not as fancy and tidy, but i think it's better that i get the infomation into the wiki even if the format isn't perfect rather than me just not bothering at all. I try to make it tidy and readable still but if people are not happy with it sorry. K.matt (talk) 23:30, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Standard Wiki Templates Just in case you do not check back on my page where you previously commented... Thank you for your advice. I am not sure you have read the information above, in which I have previously hashed this out. Honestly, the Dofus wiki is outdated and ugly. The game is losing players steadily, and gaining few new ones. I truly believe that the antiquated wiki is part of the problem. Therefore, I am attempting to improve the situation by creating new, better-formatted pages. As all these pages are new, I see no problem with previous editors. Further, the Krosmoz section is to try to add a sense of continuity with the other games and media within the universe, much in the same way that games such as D&D do. finally, I am working on a whole new look for the wiki by hashing designs out on a sandbox wiki site, using this as a sort of alternative to just changing formatting here. Truthfully, there are two problems that could occur. First, global changes to the style sheet, in the case of a new one, could filter badly through existing pages, making them look worse. Second, those who do not know coding could damage the design of pages reformatted using the exisitng style sheet, but with my/others' improvements. Either alternative is better than the 1990s looking wiki we have now, though the new style sheet will take time. I suppose the other editors have two choices as well. You can either get on board with some stylistic changes of your own. Or, you can ban me. As I seem to be the best designer you have at the moment (unless somebody is hiding their skill), I suppose if you want to stop losing players to flashy, newer games whose only advantage over Dofus is their better look in interface, marketing and wiki, you might better give me a free hand in this project. After all, what is there to lose but another server?^^ Kwismaskiller (talk) 17:58, January 10, 2019 (UTC)